


surprise!

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2018!!! [31]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Goretober, Goretober 2018, Halloween, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 31: halloween (there was a drawing prompt on my list; kudos to tumblr's uglynetwork)kisa-san and his all-time favorite holiday.





	surprise!

Halloween has always been Shouta’s favorite holiday. The whole month prior to the event, he would chat about his excitement with his coworkers and keep a bowl of sweets and little pumpkins on his desk. When he was a kid, he got to dress up and get free candy. When he got older, it was an excuse to wear slutty things in public and get drunk. Tonight, it was a reason to turn all the lights off in the apartment and have some alone time with Kou. What wasn’t there to like about the spooky season?

So that’s how Shouta intended to spend his favorite holiday: giving oral while wearing nothing but devil horns.  _ Intended. _ Reality was much crueler.

His night began to go haywire when the cell phone sounded a cheery tone. Shouta, already on his knees, produces long, annoyed groan. He leans on the inside of his lover’s thigh, waving his arm towards the noisy flip phone.

Kou hands it to him, threading his fingers through Shouta’s hair.

When the phone is opened, a frantic voice fills the room. “Kisa-san! Thank god…”

Kisa makes a sour face and brings the phone up to his ear. “...Hi Ricchan…” Kisa ghosts his fingers up Yukina’s cock.

“I forgot to tell you earlier, but when you went out for lunch, Mutou-sensei’s manuscript came in. Takano-san’s being a pain in the ass-” there’s a distinct thud, “OW! Um, he says you still have to check it. Sorry.”

Another long, annoyed groan. “I’m a bit busy, so is it alright if I do it tomorrow?” He continues his lazy handjob with the feeling that he won’t have time to finish it.

There’s a pause. They must be chatting. ‘What the hell is Takano-san doing over at his place so late in the night?’ can barely be considered anymore. It was clear that they were-

“He says you have to do it by tonight. It’s at the office.” Ritsu concludes his message with profuse apologizing.

Shouta’s left with a dial tone and Yukina’s perfect yet untouchable dick. He sighs. “I have to go.” He takes off the devil horns— they were sort of a stupid idea to begin with— and stands up. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, Kisa-san. I understand.” His words have good intent, but his voice is upset.

He throws on some random shirt and a pair of jeans out of the laundry bin. “You can take care of  _ it  _ yourself, right?”

Kou blushes, covering himself with his shirt. “Y-Yeah, it’s fine.”

Shouta paces towards him, kisses him, and heads towards the door. “I’ll try to be back quick. Love you.” The door shuts.

Kou exhales. That gave him a lot to work with.

 

Kisa made it to the subway just in time for the last train. He hated his commute when it was this late; all the druggies, drunks, and sex hounds needed to be transported around. Once a month was more than enough.

After a long ride and a longer walk, Shouta finally reaches Marukawa Publishing, the key to his eternal suffering. Maybe that was a bit dramatic at the moment, but it would be true quite soon. The emptiness of his place of occupation is clear. The only lights in the building are that of the lobby and few stragglers. He hovers a key card over the door’s sensor. The lock clicks, he opens it. No one sits at the front desk, but the computer remains on.

After a particularly long elevator ride, he arrives at his floor. All the lights are off; for once, the editing department pulled it together and got their deadlines straight. He walks through the dark hallways; the automatic lights were usually shut off this late at night.

He is not alone. When he arrives at his desk, he is not alone. There stands a masked man, tall in stature and solemn in expression. He shudders before realizing its falsehood. The horror department loved to leave old promotionals around the building during their best-selling month; what was Halloween without a good fright?

Shouta chuckles and brushes it off. He steps around the life-size character to take the manuscript off Ritsu’s desk. Just what he was looking forward to-

A hand on his wrist. The figure— a Halloween promotional, something fake, surely— reached out a grabbed his wrist. He staggers backward, startled by the sudden touch. More than startled. There was some lanky figure with a covered face standing in his office in the middle of the night. On  _ Halloween night, _ at that. And now he had a grip on Shouta’s wrist. And now he was raising his other arm. Raising a silver blade.

Shouta strikes him in the stomach before he screams. The figure hunches backward in pain, grunts. What did he expect, Shouta to just run away or accept the knife? He pickss up the phone and begins to dial the three digits before the masked takes the phone and slams it back down.

Shouta sends another punch across his face. “H-Help!! Is there anyone around!?!?” he cries out, trying to get away.

But, the man grips him again, pulling him down.

Before he knows it, he is on the ground. The man hovers above him, silently threatening with the knife. He raises it as if it was a dare. As if he didn’t want to be seen chickening out.

‘Fight or flight’ was limited to one option. With one quick movement, he snatches an Exacto knife from the desk. He slides up the grip with his thumb, extending the blade-

“Happy Halloween!!!” His coworkers and a few authors pop out from underneath the desks with wide smiles. A pop of confetti sounds. Hatori flicks on the lights, revealing orange and black decorations around there desks.

There is a blade driven in the man’s torso. A man, the only one wasn’t wearing a cheap costume and holding a pumpkin basket. Takano-san.

Kisa lets go of the handle. The hyperventilation begins with a few short breaths. He looks at Ritsu with fearful eyes. “I…”

He wasn’t so fond of the holiday anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> _happy halloween!!!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/thanksily/) | [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
